The objective of this project is to improve the clinical management of cancer patients in North Carolina. To accomplish this objective, the proposal combines basic research into the patterns of care provided by physicians in different type practice settings for selected disease sites (breast, cervical and endometrial) and the use of that data to encourage the acceptance of current technology in the clinical care provided cancer patients. The project is considered a demonstration cancer control effort involving a limited geographic area in North Carolina and involving only three disease sites. The project will provide the basis for requesting state funding to develop and maintain an onocologic medical education program. Moreover, the project will provide the basis for developing further studies of the patterns of care involving community physicians throughout the state in cooperation with the Cancer Centers at Duke, Bowman Gray and East Carolina University.